Meet The Family (3rd in the rescued? Series!)
by jackieisdacaptain
Summary: Sequeal to Broken deals. Teague has finally succeded in bringing Jack home, but what is Jack's family like? and what happenes when a mysterious stranger arrives with promises of a new life for Jack? Sparrabella friendly, hints of Fitzabella and TeagueXOC and JackXOC (not that Jack likes this OC!) Please read and review! I dont own POTC:Jack sparrow but if I did I would be v happy
1. Prologue

Prologue: "LIAR!" Jack shouted as he recognised the cove they were sailing towards. "This ain't Tortuga!" Arabella joined in. "Oh did I say Tortuga...Jackie you should know by now, I lie." Teague said turning away evilly. "Where even are we?" Arabella asked exasperated, "Shipwreck cove." Jack spat. 


	2. A taste of Misary

Chapter One: A taste of misery. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE PRODIGAL SON HAS RETURNED!" Teague said mockingly, he'd let Jack into the main family room where a dagger narrowly missed his head. "Home sweet home." Jack sighed sadly. "YE LITTLE BASTARD! WHY DID YE EVEN BOTHER COMING HOME!" Grandmama shouted at a Jack throwing yet another dagger at Jack's middle; Jack sidestepped narrowly missing the blade. "Love you to?" he sighed again. Suddenly though something caught Jack's eye, a new member of the family? She was fairly tall with long blonde hair, wearing a decent-ish dress and a white shirt underneath, she slowly came towards Jack and Teague, her hips swaying. Suddenly she put her arm around Teague, who returned the gesture. She looked up at Teague. "So, this is yer famous boy? He looks just like you!" The woman said smiling sweetly, "Goddammit!" Jack swore. The woman gave a tinkling laugh. "Ha." Teague growled, sticking Jack in a hug that was more like a headlock, "very funny." He squirmed out just as the woman who was more like a girl gave another giggle, Jack noticed that Teague looked rather uneasy. "Who's this?" he asked rudely. Teague giving Jack a warning look said, "Jackie, this is Cathy, my girlfriend." "But what about La-," "Jackie. Why don't you go and get something to eat?" He suddenly realised what Teague was so worried about, and making a little 'O' shape with his mouth he turned and walked to the kitchen. A minute later Teague joined Jack who was standing on a countertop, searching the cupboards for any sign of food; he did find several bottles of rum and some fermenting apples and was strongly considering eating one. "Jackie." Teague said still looking panicked and jumpy, "I need to have a word." "I need to have a word with you." Jack glared at Teague, "What are you doing with a girl half your age, especially when you've been with Laura!" "Yes..." Teague mumbled, "You see, I sort of forgot about Cathy while we were sailing." "You sort of forgot?" Jack echoed, "You SORT OF FORGOT?" "Aye..." Teague looked ashamed. "So who is this girl?" "Catherina," Teague smiled wistfully. "She's a Spaniard; a friend of Valerie's." Jack's jaw dropped, "That bitch." "JACK ROBERT TEAGUE! For the last time-" "Yes, yes, yes... No swearing, no cursing. You think you've got a right to lecture me when you're the one sleeping with a twenty year old and my girlfriend's mum?!" "She's twenty three..." Teague said defensively. Then he realised. "I didn't sleep with-," Jack raised an eyebrow, "Twenty three. Po-tay-to, po-taa-to." "Oh go away!" Teague said childishly. "Happily!" Jack said slipping away, up to his room. Jack slammed the door and then flopped onto his bed. He was lying in a pool of self-pity when he heard what he thought was a knocking on the door. "GO AWAY!" He whined, "I don't like you!" but the knocking was persistent. "I thought I told you to go away!" but then he heard a squawk that came from outside his window, he realised that the knocker was not a knocker but a tapper and the tapper held a note in its beak. Jack leapt up and opened the window seizing the bird in his hands and carrying it into the room, "'ello, there mate." He said looking at the bird hungrily, starting to wish he'd eaten some of the fermented apples. Jack grabbed the letter and tore it open: Jack! Help! Me mum dropped me and the rest of 'em back in Tortuga! She's forcing me to work in the bride again! Fitz, Jean and Tuman are renting a room and trying to get us a ship, Fitz wants to be captain! I've tried to tell him that because I was first mate, I should be captain! (or we should try and rescue ye!) I miss ye Jack! How are ye holding up? I love ye, Arabella Xxx Jack felt overjoyed that he had received something from Arabella and that he hadn't been forgotten, although he didn't like the bits about Fitzy becoming captain...or Arabella for that matter! He fumbled around draws looking for paper and a pencil. BELLS! HELP ME! Oh and tell Fitzy that if he dare think he can take my place he's got another thing coming! I've been here five minutes, so far they're all hopelessly drunk, my life has been on the line too many times to count and I've locked myself in my room! Oh! And I've found out my dad was cheating on your mum with someone closer in age to me than to him. (euurrgghhh) SAVE ME! Love Jack x 


	3. Crystal Balls and Puppy Love

Chapter two: crystal balls and puppy love.

Jack managed to stay in his room for a full six hours before the pangs of hunger forced him back down into the lions arms and utterly oblivious to the world around them. The sight, to Jack was worse than watching someone lick Davy Jones eyes, Jack swallowed, they closed their eyes and began moving towards each other, no no no no no, thought Jack just as one of the family guard dogs, a great big slobbery bull of a beast, passed him and a bright idea came into his head.

**he said scooping the mutt up into his arms and carefully lowering it in between Teague and Cathys lips met the slobbery mouth of the dog. She carried on kissing blissfully unaware that the dog was panting and salivating heavily, this may have been due to Teague**Teague...You** Jack, at this point, could contain himself no longer falling on the floor he clutched his stomach as he laughed so hard he started crying. **

**Teague opened his eyes and screamed, utterly repulsed, Cathy began to wipe her mouth and whine slightly. **

**Teague roared and threw the dog at Jack, who ducked and dived onto the sofa, **

**Jack said laughing and putting his arm around Teague and Cathy. Teague growled and pushed Jack away. **

**Jack suddenly felt a strange sensation in his arm, he looked at his other arm and unnoticed by Teague, Cathy was stroking his arm, as it got lower and lower Jack jumped to his feet, not sure whether to be disturbed or flattered. **

**m going to get some food.**If there is any.s smug face.

**Valerie asked, stopping Jack from entering the kitchen. **

**Jack said pushing past her to get to the cupboards. Valerie mood quickly changed, and she threw a dagger that missed Jack**Can I not even eat in this house without being my life being put in some form of jeopardy?ENGARDE!Can I eat first!? I haven** Jack begged. **

**Valerie demanded. **

**Jack reached for an apple and pulled a sour face desperately trying to hide it. he said putting the apple back down, **

**RE DEFEATED BY AN APPLE! Grow up Jack!**Well I do try but ITeague at that!Prove yourself then!Heartless pirateFIGHT LIKE A MAN YOU WHIMP! ALL YOUS BLOODY WHELP!Stop telling me to be one and be one yourself!Oh wait! You canre a girl, who** Jack said going into her face, Jack had unfortunately forgotten that although she was stuck to a wall her hands were free to move and cause pain, she began throwing knives at Jack as he ran down into the basement. **

**Jack lit a small lamp to guide himself through the basement; suddenly a figure leapt out of the shadows...Mabletrude, Jack gulped. **

**she proclaimed throwing her arms wide, **

**Mabletrude wasn**Hello? I don** Jack groaned, M HUNGRY! I **

**Jack said turning around and walking away. **

**Jack continued walking. **

**something shattered on the back of his skull and then all went black. Mabletrude walked over to Jacks still body, prodding it with her foot. **

**she walked into the shadows, she crouched pathetically behind a beer barrel, and waited for fate. **

**Valerie who had by now pulled the dagger out of her shirt had heard a large smashing noise, she cautiously made her way down to the basement, peered at Jacks limp body and smiled, **

**captain Jack sparrow She laughed, storming back to the kitchen and then quickly, thinking of her future, went to inform Teague of his...tragic loss.**


	4. Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation

Chapter 3: Mouth to mouth resuscitation, When Jack woke he felt a soft pressure on his lips. "Bells?" He said sleepily, suddenly a throbbing pain hit his head; he opened his eyes to find not bells but another girl on his lips, "Woah...that's not my girlfriend..." Jack said sleepily, crawling out from underneath her, his vision was still a little blurry, "Who are you?" he asked groggily. Suddenly an all two familiar person walked over...Teague...oh yes; this strange girl who'd been kissing him was Cathy, his father's girlfriend. "You're alive." Teague said, "You're not dead." Teague face was full of conflicting emotions, "What were you doing Cathy?" "I was making sure he wasn't dead, I think I saved him, you have me to thank for your son's life!" "Thank you...Very much." Teague growled, "ever so grateful!" Teague then turned to Jack who was touching his head and then examining the blood on his fingers, Jack moaned from the pain. "Boy! Stop lounging around and do something useful , for a change!" Teague stormed out of the room, Jack was hot on his heels, scared that Cathy would pounce again. Jack! Nice to hear that you're having fun! I'm sure it can't be as bad as ye say! Anyway! I'm on ship and guess where it's going...yep! Shipwreck cove! I'm going to meet your family! Looking forward to seeing you! Love bells Xxx Jack scratched a quick two word reply, Bring food. "BELLS!" Jack shouted at the dock running over to her and embracing her in a huge hug she returned the embrace and buried her head into Jack's shoulder, Arabella pulled away and leaned in to kiss him. "I've missed you so much!" she said, her voice muffled into his shirt, suddenly Jack remembered something he'd said in his letter, and pulling himself away said, "Aww, I've missed you to! Where's the food?" Arabella rolled her eyes, "I've brought bread, hard tack and...bacon!" "I love you." Jack said smiling, Arabella rolled her eyes and laughed affectionately, she gave him a bag filled with bacon. Jack snatched the bacon from her and began eating it ravenously, "Jack...that's not cooked!" Arabella said quietly, "I don't care! I haven't eaten in a week!" "I'm not kissing ye while ye've been eating raw meat." "I'VE HAD ONE FERMENTING APPLE, IT WAS GROSS, I CAN STILL TASTE IT!" Jack moaned. "Aww, I have... some pity for ye." Jack rolled his eyes but carried on eating the bacon, Arabella suddenly realised that, as well as being gross, eating raw bacon caused food poisoning, she thought of how ill her mum had been and quickly swapped the bacon for some bread. Jack, who wasn't tasting let alone looking at the food, didn't seem to notice. Arabella sighed looking at Jack's now scrawnier body, obviously he'd been right about shipwreck cove. Far out at sea Admiral Merrington-Faye looked out across the waves to shipwreck cove, through his telescope. Inside information had told them how to get in. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Just a few hours till I meet my son." 


	5. Plotting

Chapter 4: Plotting A few days earlier... "Gentlemen...We are here today to discuss the current state of the company." Admiral Norrington addressed the other admirals who sat at a desk in the meeting room, "As we all know possibly our biggest threat at the moment is from pirates, pirates whom unfortunately for us have children, these children could become some of the biggest terrors on the seven seas, especially those with pirate lord heritage. Therefore gentlemen, I propose an idea, an opportunity, a...different option for these children. I want to bring these children into the world of His Majesties Navy or the East India Trading Company. How will we persuade them to do this? I may hear you asking, I want you gentlemen to take these children into your homes, either that or take them to an orphanage in port royal, I want to teach these promising young sailors the ropes of the navy and maybe later in life, they will join us in our fight to rid the earth of the scum of pirates!" He finished. "So you want to rid the World of pirates, by using Pirates." Admiral Dalton asked. "Yes." "By Jove! That's bloody brilliant!" Admiral Merrington-Faye expressed. "Quite. So I want to start with one pirate who has been on our Watch list for quite some time, Jack Sparrow the Son of the infamous Captain Teague." Norrington said angrily an evil glimmer in his eyes, "and I want you, Merrington, to sort this out." He said handing over a chunky file to Merrington-Faye. "Sir I'm flattered! But how will I get this child?" he asked suddenly concerned. "Oh I don't know! Figure something out!" Norrington said frustrated, "Meeting Adjourned." "Bells, before we go in, I feel I need to tell you what you're in for." Jack said facing her just outside the door. She raised an eyebrow, "Just stick with me! When I open the door, I want you to duck and run left, up the stairs then wait at the top, keep your wits about you though and make sure you're ready for anything." Jack said as if briefing a spy. "Jack they can't be that bad." Arabella said sceptically. "Bells just trust me." Jack opened the door and as Arabella walked in Jack knew what was coming and, without Arabella really knowing what was going on, Jack threw her on the floor just as a dagger flew to where her head had been a few seconds earlier. "You see what I mean!" Jack said as pulled himself to his feet and helped Arabella up. There was a stunned silence. "Is this the wench?" asked Grandmamma, rudely, Arabella put on a brave face, ignorning the insult, "Aye," She said, "A pleasure to finally meet ye all!" she said her voice full of uncertainty, Brannigan walked over to Arabella eager to make a good impression. "Your here just in time." He said smiling warmly, "We're just making diner." "Wait! Dinner as in...food?!" Jack asked barely believing this stroke of amazing luck. "Food?" everyone else echoed. Arabella looked mystified. "What're we having?" She asked, suddenly and as if in answer to her question Mcfleming walked in carrying plates of buttered crabs...Jacks favourite. "Buttered crabs? For me? To eat?" Jack asked pinching himself, sure it was a dream, then taking his pulse to make sure he hadn't died and gone to heaven, "Wait? Why! Who...or what died, have you killed my dog!" Jack demanded, Brannigan laughed nervously. "He's just ...over-reacting; we do eat here...sometimes, quite often in fact!" "You're right! I remember on my fifth birthday someone gave me some cheese." Jack said rolling his eyes. "STOP YER CHATTER AND EAT YER DINNER." Grandmama snapped, throwing her cutlery knife at Jack, who, as usual, casually avoided it. Jack had just begun to tuck in to his first dinner since here when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Get that Jack?" Teague said, too busy looking at the buttered crab to care who was at the door, "Why me!" Jack groaned, Teague answered simply by throwing a hard tack at Jack. "Ouch!" Jack said rubbing his head, "Why are they so hard!" "They are hard tacks...Thicko." Valerie sneered, Jack sighed and walked over to the front door he was sure that by the time he had got back that the crab would've been eaten and it was going to be a hungry evening. He opened the door and saw a smartly dressed looking man. With dark brown hair, that was ever so slightly curly, Jack looked at the man, feeling confused and in a daze of annoyance. He said rudely, "Who are you?" The man threw his arm wide, "SON!" he said leaping at Jack to try and hug him, he sidestepped quickly, is this man drunk? Jack wondered. "DAD?" Jack cried desperate for Teague to come and save him, "That's me son." The man said again, Jack, who was beginning to feel more and more confused, for once took refuge in the family home, Teague stalked out of the dining room grumpily half a crab claw hanging out of his mouth. "What d'you want?" Teague growled, the drunkard looked suddenly scared, his face went blank as his mind desperately worked, then an idea came to him. "Trade." He said backing it up with a fierce nod. "What d'you want to trade in." Teague asked, boredly. Once again the man's face fell. "Ummm...pirate goods." He said stupidly, "Well...what sort of pirate goods!" Teague demanded his temper flaring, "What do you sell?" The man asked, even Teague was beginning to look suspicious, "We sell...rum, stolen goods, salted meats, cursed gold...oh and hard tack." "Could I have some hard tack please?" the man said, too well spoken to be a pirate, or even a trader. "How much hard tack?" "Ummm...ten?" the man said still lost in what the conversation was about, Teague smiled grimly, "I'll send Jackie down with the merchandise tomorrow, where're ye staying?" "...where can I stay?" Teague shook his head in disbelief, "There's an inn-house in the town. Go there." He slammed the door, "goodbye...good riddance." Teague and Jack walked back to the dining room, only to find their plates had already been cleaned, Jacks heart sank, then he saw a sight, more disturbing than a dead conquistador rising from his tomb; Valerie was...smiling? And Arabella, they were...chatting, animatedly...like...friends? "Ok, my mind is already pretty clouded by lack of food, am I imagining this?" Jack asked the two girls. "Arabella's nice. Why is she going out with you?" Valerie asked disgustedly. "Arabella's awesome, why is she friends with you?" Jack countered. "Teague's whelp!" "SEA COW!" Jack shouted. "DADDY'S BOY!" "WANTS TO BE A BOY!" "KRAKEN BREATH! "KRAKEN FACE!" "BLOODY BASTARD!" "STUPID BITCH!" suddenly Jack and Valerie launched at each other and started throwing their fists and feet, here there and everywhere. "JACK! VALERIE!" Arabella said, suddenly worried for the welfare of the two cousins, "Stop acting like children!" it was almost as if Arabella had a motherly hold over them. "Sorry..." they both chanted quietly, Valerie stalked off. "What's the matter with you two?" Arabella demanded. "She's mean to me!" Jack replied childishly, "Ye're both as bad as each other!" Arabella scolded. 


	6. revelations

Chapter 5: revelations

The next day Jack found himself rolling a barrel of hardtack down to the nearest inn, still pretty sure that Teague had only woke him up this early to annoy him, finally he reached the inn, .

Jack walked into the inn during a particularly nasty brawl and wondered how the mad man was faring. He walked over the barmaid.

s...where

**The girl demanded angrily. **

**Jack ducking to avoid flying chairs said and ran up the stairs. **

**Jack knocked on one of the many doors in the corridor, **

**a quivering voice asked from behind the door. **

**the door was flung open. **

**The man said eagerly, Jack seeing a manic pirate charging up the stairs quickly accepted the offer however once the door was closed he wondered if he**Now, this may come as a surprise but I don

**Jack said his voice thick with sarcasm, he guessed. **

**ve grown to be such an intelligent young man...**I might as well tell you the truth. My name is Admiral Merrington-Faye and I** Jacks face went white and his looks of confusion merged with that of surprise Jack was, for the first time in his life, speechless, **

**Admiral merrington -faye continued , He said touching one of the beads that had now joined those that were braided in Jack**by chance did it used to be an earring,But you cans m-,Urgh! That rat!That evil man is the devil himself! He took you from us when you were a child! Him and that Asha, they stole you out of the crib!s. He didnt his father actually...wasnt know what to think and of his mother! Jack had always trusted her but shet know how to feel, but then suddenly an idea came to him, somewhere out there, he had a family, a normal family who were down to earth, who, maybe, had missed him all these years! Either that or at the very least theyWhat do I do?Jack you know what to do...you run away, I know yous time. Then I can take you home , tell me about yer family ? You** Jack laughed. He had decided not to let what Merrington-Faye had told him slip...just yet. **

**re being polite.**I mean, yere so much worse, so...what are they really .My dad...is being his usual, irritating self, Brannigan is normally like this, he can be a lot like my dad but quite often hes absolutely brilliant! She doesns like an automatic shield! If the old bat actually manages to hurt, me, Valerie or one of the little cousins shes the old bat herself I swear shes a bit harsh, perhaps not sent by the devil but...married to him! Valerie is a pain! Shes...interesting, if she speaks to you...listen but ignore! Either that or avoid the basement altogether or send someone else down...Valerie perhaps! She likes getting hit in the head hard...and sometimes deserves ?Ye and yer family dramas!oh and who** she asked inquisitively. **

**t got to you yet!t shown her another man that shed decided to keep that to himself to. s a cousin of my Grandmothers, or something like that! And shell tell you...utter lies so I suggest you just ignore whatever she says.**Oh by the way Valerie** she said jokingly. **

**Teague asked making Jack jump out of his skin just as he was about to open the front door. **

**t do that!**Jack, where are you going?None of your business! eleven and the drunks are if you really want to know, it is my intentions to walk through the town naked, turn into a fire-breathing ware-wolf, destroy the town houses then go down to the cove and make love to a mermaid.I** Jack said sounding exasperated, m going out to see Robin, Callie, Diego and Coralina! What, is that a crime now? You can Teague just looked into Jacks determined eyes and saw he couldn** ?This boy** Faye said his face looking sincere and upset. **

**re only supposed to adopt him, not feel sorry for him. George, he is a pirate, it Norrington said, a look of smugness on his face. **

**He said gesturing to the file, s often beaten by his Grandmother, father ignored him for eleven years, ran away aged sixteen, it doesn Faye looked concerned even sad? **

**s a pirate and pirates are scum effectively by adopting him you are letting a rat **

**into your home! Pirates are vermin, get used to the idea, you **

**t put up with one of those things living with me, dirty little rats, deserve nothing but to get shot! Unfortunately though some of the children are good sailors, could be such a waste!**Good, come to the docks next Monday, there will be a ship waiting to take you back to port royal.d at least achieved a mutual line of trust. Teague didnd lied though and who was that he was with? The drunkard from a few nights back! HeJACK SPARROW!s name. ** Teague screamed, he was barely heard above the din. **

**Jack stammered. **

**Merrington Faye said pulling out his sword and standing between Jack and Teague, Teague also drew his sword. **

**Jack moaned. He said talking to Teague. **

**Teague demanded, for once shocked by Jacks actions. **

**Jack stammered, looking from Teague to Faye, suddenly though a huge pirate came over pushing Teague away and starting to engage with him in combat, Merrington-Faye grabbed Jacks shoulder and turned him to face him. **

**m sorry, It Jack looked at Faye he was utterly confused, meanwhile Teague had defeated the large pirate and was making his way back to Jack and Faye, It all became clear to him at that point. Jack didn**WELL WHAT WERE YOU DOING!I...I don** Jack said to Teague sticking his nose up in the air and stormed out of the bar and into the cold night air. **

**Faye asked, before Teague lunged at him and the sword fight began again.**


	7. Sacrifices and Shushing

Chapter 6: Sacrifices and Shushing

Meanwhile, it was Arabellas room and the thunder shook the house. It was scaring her stiff and keeping her up, she decided to go and see if Jack was awake.

She launched herself onto the floor careful to avoid the underside of the bed in case the monsters grabbed her ankles, she grabbed her dressing gown and ran quickly to the door avoiding the monster in the cupboard and into the halls. She sprinted to Jacks room.

**She said urgently knocking on the door, there was no reply. **

**m sorry I she practically begged, still no reply, she sighed realising that because Jack had been born in a typhoon he could probably sleep through anything! **

**said an small echoing voice, Arabella turned sharply and saw what looked like a flash of white run down the corridor. **

**she said leaning down the corridor, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck, reaching over to it she pulled out a small dart. **

**she groaned just as she passed out. **

**When Arabella awoke, she could see she was surrounded by four identical children...either that or it was one child and the forest was spinning, wait...forest?! **

**Another thing Arabella realised was that she was upside down and tied to something...it was four, four small identical girls...chanting, and banging drums. **

**They chanted in unison. **

**she said still totally spaced-out, suddenly an elderly woman with painted face, tall headdress and decorated poncho appeared from what seemed like thin air. **

**t ye go tellin she realised suddenly very scared. **

**The old woman ignored her. Arabella gulped. The four girls walked towards her carrying flaming torches. **

**Arabella wailed. **

**The woman said creepily, Arabella**YE** she screamed, the woman did the creepiest thing yet, pressed a single finger to her lips and hissed then turned to the children. **

**Arabella ventured, trying a s doom was...nigh.**


	8. The 'Rescue' Mission

Chapter 7: The "rescue" mission, Jack was storming home angrily through the woods when he heard the distance sounds of drums, he turned and saw a ring of fire, he was about to ignore it and move on with "life" and leave some poor creature to its dismal demise when suddenly he heard a familiar scream. "ARABELLA!" he shouted, breaking into a sprint, towards the cult, "MABLETRUDE!" Jack shouted accusingly. He had nearly reached Arabella when he was knocked to the floor. He looked up to see the four little witch apprentices smiling eerily. "Does Mcfleming know about this!?" he asked, gesturing towards the children. Mabeltrude looked horrified. She began to wave her hands and slowly shake her head. "Mother of spawn of McFleming must never know." Jack repeated her words in a monotone voice, "Mother of spawn of McFleming must never know." "JACK!" Arabella screamed from the pyre. The flames were just inches from her hair. But Jack stayed in his trance. Mabeltrude smiled evilly, "Now DANCE!" "No!" Jack cried, suddenly snapping out of it. For a moment he looked confused, but then he remembered. "Arabella!" Jack struggled to get to her but two small children were holding on to each of his legs. Combined, they were surprisingly strong. "Why have you got my girlfriend tied to a PYRE?" Jack screamed. "Girlfriend..?" asked Mabeltrude bewildered, "What's that?" "Uuuuuuuh... my female friend? My sweetheart? Familiar- no, that's the dog." Jack realised. Arabella looked a little offended. "Intimate!" Mabeltrude gasped. "If that's what you want to call her, ok! Anyway, GET HER DOWN!" "Who?" "My intimate!" "Intimate of Whelp of Teague...whelp of Teague has an intimate?" Mabeltrude looked for a moment as if she was contemplating releasing Arabella on the grounds that Jack'd probably never get another...intimate, then, "No. Intimate of Whelp of Teague is sacrifice." "You. Are. ." But Mabeltrude was ignoring him. She had recommenced her chanting, "Hum ye ayena! Hum naki yay ha hum naki yay ha hum naki yay ha!" she repeated. Jack rolled his eyes. Suddenly Mabletrude turned, "tie the whelp!" she shouted, "He is being troublesome..." Jack tried to protest but eight identical hands pushed him to the foot of a tree and bound and gagged him. "eeeettt eeee oooohh!" Jack shouted in some incomprehensible language, suddenly though an unexpected hero emerged from the trees. "GET BACK YOU FOUL SWINE! LEAVE THE GOOD LADY ALONE!" Fitzwilliam p. Dalton III shouted, "oooottt aaaoouuutt eeee!" Jack desperately screeched. "meh." Fitz contemplated, "you can have him," he said untying Arabella so she fell into his arms and not into the flames, Fitz paused from battling the children to give Arabella a long, hot and passionate kiss, Arabella's eyes stayed open in amazement. "OOOOOOOTT AAAOOUUUTT EEEEEE!" Jack screeched, even more desperately. Fitz looked utterly disgusted. "I'm not going to kiss you!" SERIOUSLY! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE MAKING JOKES! Jack thought. "Don't worry...I will." Arabella said leaping nimbly from Fitzs' arm, Jack turned to Fitz giving him a smug look. Fitz scowled. Arabella pulled the gag slowly off, kissing Jacks lips, she made shipwreck cove worth being there while also making the situation they were in slightly more bearable. She began getting to work on his bonds and within seconds he was free, as they broke from the kiss she rested her forehead on Jacks. "This wasn't how tonight was meant to turn out." Jack said quietly, Arabella laughed and helped him to his feet; Fitz now looked so envious he was positively green, he almost looked slightly ill. As the cult clambered to their feet the trio ran for the shelter of the cove. 


	9. Compass Formation

Chapter 8: compass formation.

The next day Valerie had met Fitz and, as they say, the enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine, so shed been sat alone on the opposite sofa taking great evil pleasure in destroying one of TeagueJACK!d been dreading this moment, **he boomed. **

**Jack shouted back continuing his evil destruction, then suddenly the four children appeared. Arabella yelped and dived behind Fitz, using him as a human shield, the , however, ignored her and walked straight over to Jack. **

**In unison they chorused, Jack, in frustration, stabbed the dagger into the guitar and sighed. **

**he replied. **

**ve met sisters.**Theyre ?Hello Arabella it** the little girl said lisped in a sickly sweet voice. **

**Arabella screamed, she froze. **

**re a lot less threatening in daylight.**No they** she began to shake. **

**The same small child asked hopefully. **

**another one chimed, stepping forwards. **

**re ganging up on me!**Introduce yourselves nicely, FORMATION!Which way** asked one girl. **

**Jack waited for Valerie to save him but she didn**That way?Only as far off as you could be,That

**Jack insisted, s North...**JACK! A WORD!Uncle Teague? Which way

**Teague pointed to what, by Jack**Lucky guess...not like you WAIT! Why are you all standing at East?I** They shouted in unison. **

**t all be East...**I am very disappointed in always...Enough of your cheek, young man!You

**Jack had thought that Teague couldn**No...CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!You** Jack tried, turning round to talk to Teague and getting a face full of splintered wood and broken strings. **

**s good for nothing but hitting ye now ye BLOODY BASTARD!**Of this, at least, I can be proud. I am !s watched them rush past.

**Valerie smiled, overjoyed. She muttered to herself under her breath, **

**Jack had leapt into his bedroom and used all the furniture he had to barricade the door, against his enraged father. He pulled the bed over to the door and collapsed onto it, feeling absolutely exhausted, but he couldns eyes widened in fear as he looked to the dagger on his left. **

**locker and didnm in constant peril and always covered in blood...most of which is my own!**IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE...COMMENT,t hear the rest of the sentence over the noise of him manically bashing the door with the pile of splinters that used to be a guitar. One noise Jack could hear though was the constant tapping at his window; he quickly made his way over to find an eagle carrying a small note. Jack quickly grabbed the note from the eagles handwriting:

Meet me at the docks.

Was all it said, Jack glanced over his shoulder at his now completely battered and useless door, that was now off its hinges an angry Teague had taken its place.

**Jack said looking around him for some form of escape, no trap doors, no rope, no darts not even a gun, slowly Teague staggered towards him holding up his hands which where coated in blood from guitar splinters, **

**he said menacingly. **

**Jack said guestering to Teague**THAT** Teague shouted lunging at Jacks neck, ready to break it or throttle him whichever came first. **

**Jack then remembered the wobbly board! He gave the board an almighty stamp and the other end whipped up smacking Teague in the jaw and causing him to stagger backwards, giving Jack time to decide his next move...the window! He lunged for the open window catching hold of the washing line and soaring out into the garden. **

**Jack cried, doffing his bandana, **

**Teague swung a knife at the washing line and Jack fell, arms flailing, into the garden pond. **

**He finished, brushing a frog off his blood covered face.**


	10. Oppertunities

Merrington reached across and put a hand on Jack's bony, malnourished shoulder, "Jack... Will you come home? To me and your mother?"

Jack didn't have to think beyond the image of the cakes he'd seen in shops in Tortuga.

"Yes!"

Merrington Faye smiled, happily, **From outside the window of the inn a tall figure who wore a black cape, watched Jack and George. The storm that was starting to blow round the island blew his long dreadlocked hair around his weather hardened face, Teague had had enough, Jack had been sneaking out of the house for three nights now and all this while had been lying to him! Teague had thought that theyt even know why hed had enough, he stormed though the doors and into the pub. **

**Teague said for once using Jack**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!uugh...YOU WILL NOT HARM THIS CHILD!Oh put it away!You can shut up!What are you doing here and why did you lie to me!I...I... , Is a lie, a plot from the navy,Just tell him Jack, he is your father.t know what to do.

**Teague shouted, Jack shook Faye off, glaring at him like he was the devil himself and Faye had never felt worse. **

**t have to answer to you!**Hormones?s third night a shipwreck cove and the weather had become worse, lightning streaked the sky and cast eerie shadows around ArabellaJack, Jack, Ive been spending more time with Valerie than ye, but can I come in?hehehehehe...Hello? Is anybody there?Oh no...Kay naki-yam nah, kay naki-yam ...what are ye doing!?BE SILENT me to b-, sacrifice?SPAWN OF MCFLEMMING, BRING FORTH THE TORCH!BUT I DONT TASTE GOOD! HONESTLY! AND IM A SINNER IM NO GOOD PLEASE LISTEN!The spirits will decide that sacrifice.s eyes widened.

RE CRAZY!ALIGHT THE FLAME!Could, we talk about this please!Jack tactic. In unison the four children placed a finger to their lips and hissed. Arabella shivered and turned white. Simultaneously the children dropped their torches and the pyre set ablaze. ArabellarescuelifeARABELLA!MABLETRUDE!Does Mcfleming know about this!?Mother of spawn of McFleming must never of spawn of McFleming must never !Now DANCE!No!Arabella!Why have you got my girlfriend tied to a PYRE?Girlfriend..?What

**s the dog.**Intimate!If that

**Mabeltrude looked for a moment as if she was contemplating releasing Arabella on the grounds that Jack**No. Intimate of Whelp of Teague is . Are. .Hum ye ayena! Hum naki yay ha hum naki yay ha hum naki yay ha!tie the whelp!He is being troublesome...eeeettt eeee oooohh!GET BACK YOU FOUL SWINE! LEAVE THE GOOD LADY ALONE!oooottt aaaoouuutt eeee! can have him,s eyes stayed open in amazement.

**Jack screeched, even more desperately. Fitz looked utterly disgusted. **

**m not going to kiss you!**Don** Arabella said leaping nimbly from Fitzs**This wasn** Jack said quietly, Arabella laughed and helped him to his feet; Fitz now looked so envious he was positively green, he almost looked slightly ill. **

**As the cult clambered to their feet the trio ran for the shelter of the cove. **

**Chapter 8: compass formation. **

**The next day Valerie had met Fitz and, as they say, the enemy of my enemy is a friend of mine, so shed been sat alone on the opposite sofa taking great evil pleasure in destroying one of Teague**JACK!d been dreading this moment, **he boomed. **

**Jack shouted back continuing his evil destruction, then suddenly the four children appeared. Arabella yelped and dived behind Fitz, using him as a human shield, the , however, ignored her and walked straight over to Jack. **

**In unison they chorused, Jack, in frustration, stabbed the dagger into the guitar and sighed. **

**he replied. **

**ve met sisters.**Theyre ?Hello Arabella it** the little girl said lisped in a sickly sweet voice. **

**Arabella screamed, she froze. **

**re a lot less threatening in daylight.**No they** she began to shake. **

**The same small child asked hopefully. **

**another one chimed, stepping forwards. **

**re ganging up on me!**Introduce yourselves nicely, FORMATION!Which way** asked one girl. **

**Jack waited for Valerie to save him but she didn**That way?Only as far off as you could be,That

**Jack insisted, s North...**JACK! A WORD!Uncle Teague? Which way

**Teague pointed to what, by Jack**Lucky guess...not like you WAIT! Why are you all standing at East?I** They shouted in unison. **

**t all be East...**I am very disappointed in always...Enough of your cheek, young man!You

**Jack had thought that Teague couldn**No...CHILD ABUSE! CHILD ABUSE!You** Jack tried, turning round to talk to Teague and getting a face full of splintered wood and broken strings. **

**s good for nothing but hitting ye now ye BLOODY BASTARD!**Of this, at least, I can be proud. I am !s watched them rush past.

**Valerie smiled, overjoyed. She muttered to herself under her breath, **

**Jack had leapt into his bedroom and used all the furniture he had to barricade the door, against his enraged father. He pulled the bed over to the door and collapsed onto it, feeling absolutely exhausted, but he couldns eyes widened in fear as he looked to the dagger on his left. **

**locker and didnm in constant peril and always covered in blood...most of which is my own!**IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE...COMMENT,t hear the rest of the sentence over the noise of him manically bashing the door with the pile of splinters that used to be a guitar. One noise Jack could hear though was the constant tapping at his window; he quickly made his way over to find an eagle carrying a small note. Jack quickly grabbed the note from the eagles handwriting:

Meet me at the docks.

Was all it said, Jack glanced over his shoulder at his now completely battered and useless door, that was now off its hinges an angry Teague had taken its place.

**Jack said looking around him for some form of escape, no trap doors, no rope, no darts not even a gun, slowly Teague staggered towards him holding up his hands which where coated in blood from guitar splinters, **

**he said menacingly. **

**Jack said guestering to Teague**THAT** Teague shouted lunging at Jacks neck, ready to break it or throttle him whichever came first. **

**Jack then remembered the wobbly board! He gave the board an almighty stamp and the other end whipped up smacking Teague in the jaw and causing him to stagger backwards, giving Jack time to decide his next move...the window! He lunged for the open window catching hold of the washing line and soaring out into the garden. **

**Jack cried, doffing his bandana, **

**Teague swung a knife at the washing line and Jack fell, arms flailing, into the garden pond. **

**He finished, brushing a frog off his blood covered face. **

**Chapter 9: Opportunities **

**Jack had made his way to the docks. When he got there he saw Merrington-Faye waiting there anxiously wringing his hat between his hands. But as Jack began to walk towards him Faye began backing away his eyes widening in horror. **

**t want your disease! Stay back!**Well there was me thinking that someone today actually wanted to talk to me!s Jaw dropped, he leaned forward scaling up Jacks.

**Faye exclaimed. **

**s true! Youve got a black eye and it looks like your nose is broken! What happened! Who did this to you!**Why would you care anyway! Seeing as making me trust you was just a ploy for the bloody navy! I hate you! If all you wanted to tell me was that I looked awful then Is not true! Im not invisible!Oh Jack!I know that Ire a truly remarkable young person,Well mate I

**Jack shut up, **

**Faye laughed, thinking Jack was joking and ruffled his hair. **

**Jack asked, suddenly suspicious. **

**m very worried for you! Look at you! Your family did this to you! Your father! Ill be killed!** and...Jack, I

**Jack didn**I need to think about !JACK! You look... why thank ... have you been?!We** Coralina trailed off and reached for his hair again. **

**ve missed you most.**Ok, I need to go...Oh well see ya then stranger!See you around then you managed to get your own girlfriend yet?I dons.I

**Coralina gasped, She teased. **

**He hung his head. **

**Callie burst out, the others, even Jack, looked at her shocked. **

**s a bit taller.**So, who is she? What** Diego asked leading Jack away from the girls...and robin. **

**Jack replied happily. **

**Diego joked, **

**s a long story, she used to be a barmaid in Tortuga,** ** Diego said glaring angrily at Callie, **

**Coralina muttered, **

**Jack slapped him in the stomach, He said laughing. **

**s personal information-,**So that

**Jack muttered so quietly it was inaudible. **

**he asked curiously. **

**ve lost your touch! You normally have Diego laughed. **

**Coralina snapped, Diego ignored her and continued to poke holes in Jack**So what

**s not ginger, secondly shem not single sparrow anymore...so ha!**I** he stated. **

**ll come with you, maybe we can pick someone up so you don he said running after Jack.**


	11. The Monster Under the Bed

Chapter 10: the monster under the bed.

Jack sauntered home, clutching his pint of...apple juice. In the end it had been Diego whoBugger! Itclock in the morning and Teague already wants my guts!t sure, but it didnJack?What are you doing in my room?s mind went blank, **he attempted an impression of Mabeltrude, He waved his arms in front of Valerie**Don

**Jack tried to explain. **

**t care! Just get out of my room!**VALERIE!Let me in!s face looked haggard and exhausted. Jack reckoned that, if he ran really fast in a zigzag line, he might be able to confuse the half-asleep Teague for long enough to get to the safety of his room.

It worked.

He flung the door open and shut it in Teagued been replaced, that his family cared more about the naval swine than him.

Jack rushed back out the room before he caught FitzWhere** Teague asked menacingly looking suspicious. **

**Arabella groaned still half asleep, Teague sniffed. **

**Arabella groaned, s not in m going to sleep.**If you are harbouring the fugitive...HE** Arabella practically shouted. Teague sniffed once more. **

**He growled, He walked out and slammed the door. **

**Arabella stayed bolt upright, suddenly though Arabella felt something clutching her foot, **

**she asked with dread, She said almost hopefully. **

**s Jack!**Please be are ye doing here!My room has been over taken by invading forces that carry strange diseases that make you talk all posh...savvy?Fitz? We told him he could sleep in your room t back!Oh thank where am I sleeping!Ye can** Arabella snapped. **

**Jack**Well, pray tell, how do I get to another room, in which to sleep, without my mad father, murdering me with a CANDLESTICK!Stop shouting at me! It** Arabella moaned, snuggling down amongst her pillows. **

**Arabella**WHERE DO I SLEEP!Use your then...I OUT!Don** Jack asked groggily, Arabella began jumping on the bed and on Jack, **

**m so tired I don Jack moaned, Jack shrieked, Jack sat up and clutched his side, moaning in agnoy. Arabella decided to seize the moment, while her enemy was weak and with hard kick sent him sprawling off the bed. She snuggled down again. **

**Arabella said smiling smugly and throwing him one of her many blankets, She commanded, Jack crawled over to a more comfy looking piece of floor and tried to make himself comfy. **

**Arabella whispered, Jack was silent and Arabella began to snuggle back down to sleep, then Jack suddenly remembered what Faye had said and decided that Arabella was the best person to consult for advice... especially at this time of night. **

**Jack sighed as Arabella began snoring lightly.**


	12. Single Sparrow

Chapter 11: Single sparrow,

The next morning Jack woke up with the worst back ache hed obviously had a very good nightOh god...s nose wasnGood Morning it? Is it really!?Oh and by the way what did I tell you about scaring guests?That if we scare them they won** They chimed. **

**t ever go away but we can They chimed in unison. **

**ll hang them in my wardrobe.**So I want you all to promise to stop scaring and trying to hurt ... ... creepy... little East away...Teague...hello! You alright?Hello Jackie...what have you got to say for yourself?I love you daddy?s leg.

**Asked Teague feeling rather disturbed. **

**m showing affection!**Stop it, it** Teague said quickly brushing Jack off and walking off quickly, Jack just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the sofa and once again fell asleep. **

**He woke up to the sounds of Arabella, Fitz and Valerie laughing happily...without him, they were sat chatting on the sofa suddenly though Jack remembered that he needed to talk to Arabella, **

**Jack begged. **

**m talking to Valerie and Fitz!**But it** She ignored him and anger, fuelled by sleep-deprivation and soreness, drove him., **

**he shouted. **

**Arabella spat. **

**Jack replied cockily. **

**Valerie teased. **

**Jack jeered. **

**Arabella shouted, her famous hot headed-temper coming forward. **

**Jack shouted. **

**she screeched. **

**Asked Fitz suddenly concerned. **

**Jack and Valerie shouted, stepping away from each other...quickly. **

**Valerie explained. **

**D BE GREATFUL!**Oh have some self respect!See even your father thinks I** Valerie shouted **

**Arabella yelled. **

**D MIND!VALERIE MIGHT AS WELL BE MY GIRLFRIEND!**No Jack...please!GET OUT!OH. WELL. FINE THEN! IF THAT** she screamed. **

**S BEEN OVER SINCE YOU ARRIVED! I NEVER WANTED TO GO OUT WITH YOU ANYWAY! YOU KISSED ME!**No Valerie! No!AT LEAST NOW I CAN GO BACK TO ALL THE OTHER WHORES!OH WAIT I WAS DATING ONE!Way to go Jack!I** Fitz exclaimed slapping Jack as well. **

**he screamed, Fitz stuck his nose in the air and strutted out, offended. Jack waited till theyt seem to care where he was. **

**S DEAD! Valerie spat. **

**s have him.**He is the scum of the earth! The very fires of hell would not be punishment enough for his evil corrupted soul.t ask.

**Teague asked more forcefully this time. **

**The three of them chimed **

**Valerie expressed, Teague sighed and in the corridor bumped into Cathy, he grabbed her arms. **

**He prayed she**Umm...yes! He** She replied. **

**Teague asked. **

**t following Jack.**...that** He practically ignored her, and ran down to the docks. **

**Teague shouted around the bilges. **

**Jack cried from the shadows, T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...TO DIE!**Everyone seems to want your blood...quite badly, apart from fitz! He just wants the eternal damnation of your ... did you do?WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS ASSUME IT** Jack demanded, **

**S NOT IS IT! They hated me, I left! They wonm the bad guy! You follow me to a pub! Start a fight and then beat me up! THAT **

**s not?decoratings wardrobe. **

**t fair.**Oh enough of your bloody life lessons!What** asked Teague, for once not telling Jack off for being cheeky. **

**Jack sighed, **

**Teague put a hand on Jack**Women, ey?

**t even like Valerie! And we **

**Teague looked relieved, m glad to hear that you have some standards!t believe that he**Wait, Jack!I

**Jack turned, **

**Teague ignored him, t have a regular you can go back to all your usual sluts and whores.**There are plenty of fish in the sea,Some easier to catch than others! Taste as many as possible before you settle down and just eat 

**em. Now why don**You are my father. You

**Teague laughed, m proud of you, Jackie.t sure what to say, **

**t eaten in a week. And I Jack grinned. **

**Teague shook his head, t love you that much.t be up for helping him sort out his life, so he decided to sort out Faye**Okay then Jack,What would Bells do in this situation? Think Jack, think. She** Jack grabbed a piece of paper and a stubby pencil from the desk in his new, un-Fitz infested room. He halved the paper then halved it again and wrote , , and in each of the quarters. **

**Jack scratched his head for a second, t be killed, I will have food...every-day, sometimes Ill have my own bedroom which doesnt be Teagues, likely to be dead rather soon and no one loves me, Ill catch Fitzyness! I He thought long and hard about being infected with the aristo-germs. Was it worth giving up his pirate-ness for food, a bed and a safe home, yes...it was worth it. Then he looked back at the Pros closest relative and the only parent he had. But by now he knew hed make them both happy! And after all he had Cathy. Jack told himself he didnll have a better life with my family. **

**George. **

**Jack screwed up the note and threw it in the fire stopping anyone from tracing him. He began to pack.**


	13. Running awayagain!

Chapter 12: Runaway... again Jack didn't say any goodbyes. At 8 o' clock that evening he left the house, unobserved, and headed towards the woods. He was feeling extremely jumpy; hearing a twig snap behind him he leapt up a tree but when he looked there was nothing there. He leapt down again and immediently there was a hand on his shoulder, Jack jumped but then realised it was probably Faye. "Faye- Cathy?" Jack gasped. "Hello Jack," she whispered, "I've finally got you on your own." "Uuuh-" Jack was silenced by Cathy's lips pressing on to his. He was so shocked that he couldn't move or resist and she pushed him to the ground, kissing him, running her fingers all over him, rubbing herself against him. Jack was horrified. This was his Dad's girlfriend! Who was twenty-three! "Cathy, could you stop-" "Don't talk." Cathy whispered, biting his lip. "Owww!" Jack cried, trying to push her off him but she clung on. Desperately, Jack tried to wriggle free but it was no use. Cathy was surprisingly strong and extremely determined. She ripped Jack's top off and started kissing his neck. "You are a freak!" Jack cried, kicking her in the stomach. He was free! He grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head but while he was distracted, Cathy latched onto his ankle and pulled him back down to the floor. Jack fell on top of her, his head still stuck in his top. "Cathy!" "Jack!" cried the two people in the world who Jack least wanted to see. "Jack! Get off me!" cried Cathy, thinking quickly. "Teague! Save me! Your son just ambushed and attacked me!" Jack was too shocked to defend himself. He pulled his head through his top and looked up into the furious faces of Teague and Arabella. Cathy ran to Teague, crying noisily. Jack almost respected her for her extraordinary acting abilities. "SHES A CRAZY FREAK! SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME! SHE BIT ME!" Jack shrieked, Teague looked confused unsure of who to believe, Arabella walked towards him quickly and slapped him round the jaw, "Ok! I did not deserve that!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes ye did, ye unloved worthless failure!" she screamed in his face, "Whoa! That's harsh!" he said, "Not for ye! Ye deserve the worst." "Shut up!" Jack screamed. "Teague," Cathy said, "He seems out of control. Perhaps I should take him home." "Good i-" "Get away from me you freak!" yelled Jack. "JACK! CALM DOWN!" Teague said, shocked. "You can SHUT UP!" Jack shouted at Teague, Teague was taken aback, "ENGARDE!" Teague screamed pulling out his sword; suddenly a small east child appeared from the trees, "Excuse me Uncle Teague, but why was Auntie Cathy pinning your whelp to the ground and kissing him." "I love you east children." Jack said going over to hug the child, he quickly looked over at her he saw Arabella was suddenly screaming in her face, "YE STUPID, OLD, SLUT!" She hissed at Cathy. "Why do ye care? I thought ye dumped him!" Cathy retaliated. "Yeah... I did...but..." Arabella trailed off looking into Jacks eyes, "Come 'ere." She said running over to Jack and kissing him lovingly on the lips they embraced happily leaning her forehead against Jacks she whisped "I love ye Jack sparrow." Jack smiled, "I lo-," "JACK!" Faye cried running over, "Teague," He stopped in his tracked, suddenly fearful, Teague stopped shouting at Cathy and turned to Faye, "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he screeched lunging at Faye with his sword, Jack mouthed a quick 'no' by Merrington ignored him. "I'm here to take Jack away to a better life, away from you and the troublesome family to a place where he can be happy." Faye stated confidently, Jack face-palmed dreading what was going to happen next. Teague's face became redder and redder, anger building up inside him as he began quivering with rage, suddenly the build up anger spilled out of his mouth. "I MADE THIS CHILD THE MESSED UP, WHORE CRAVING, EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY SCARRED INDIVIDUAL HE IS TODAY!" he bellowed. "Thanks!" Jack called sarcastically. "HE'S MY SON!" Teague continued his angered tirade. "Engarde!" Faye shouted, "You don't deserve this child!" "YE DONT DESERVE TO LIVE NAVY SCUM!" Teague screamed lunging at Faye and ripping his, until now, immaculate jacket, swords were drawn and Jack backed away. "Well...that's my evening ruined..." Jack said turning to an invisible bells, "bells...BELLS!" he said worriedly, it looked for a moment as if Cathy were hugging her until Jack looked closer and realised she was pummelling her in the stomach and strangling her, Jack dropped his hands in exasperation "OH THAT'S FINE THEN LETS JUST DRAW OUR SWORDS AND START SLASHING AWAY AT EACHOTHER THAT'S GOING TO SOLVE EVERYTHING!" He exclaimed angrily. Suddenly Mabletrude popped up from no -where, Jack dreaded what she'd been doing with the east children... "One day," Mabletrude said ominously, "An angry woman will shout this at you at two other men!" Jack cringed as to what she meant. "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR PREDICTI-," his head started spinning as he felt a sharp pain hit him, he fell to the floor, "Night, night whelp of Teague." Mabletrude waved to Jack as he passed out. Jack awoke to the feel of a soft pressure on his lips, kissing him affectionately. "AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGEEEETTTOOFFFMMMMEEEECATHY!" he screamed, pushing away the attacker with force and brutality, sitting up to better survey the situation, as soon as he saw what was going on he sighed in relief...it was Arabella, who looked slightly hurt physically and emotionally. "Sorry, Lass, thought you were...someone else." He explained, running over to her and helping her up, " Just a note of caution, perhaps we shouldn't kiss for a while, ya see I have Cathy and Teague germs, it's disgusting and I'm probably diseased and highly infectious." He explained before a sharp stab of pain shot through his head, "uuuuggghhh why does Mabletrude have to throw things at me! What've I done to deserve this mad family?" He moaned clutching his head. "About that...Teague and Merrington-Faye want to talk to ye." She grimaced. "I can't deal with all the drama," He groaned, "my head hurts too much!" "Actually I think you'll find they are a lot calmer now." She explained. "Can't you tell them I'm still asleep?" Jack begged. "HE'S AWAKE!" she shouted, smiling impishly and flitting from the room. Jack rolled his eyes, still clutching the back of his head and stood up, Teague and Merrington walked in, still looking at each other coldly but at least the swords were tucked away. "Gentlemen, before we proceed, please leave all your weaponry at the door." Jack glared at the two men, Merrington happily disarmed putting down a sword and a pistol, Teague, somewhat more grudgingly, put down his blade and gun, Jack cocked and eyebrow. "All your weapons." He said impatiently, Teague sighed pulling two hidden blades, three small daggers, a rather large gun and bomb from his pockets. "I said all your weapons." He repeated, tapping his foot against the floorboards. Teague took a knife from his sock and after a sharp look from Jack a rather spiky hairpin from his dreadlocks, Jack examined Teague for any bumps of guns or sheaths for daggers, "Now we can begin!" he said, dreading what was going to happen. "Jackie, I've been talking things with...'im, if ya want to go you can go." Teague sighed examining the floorboards as sheepishly as was possible, Jack smiled, he knew his place, but he was still enjoying this moment of power over Teague. "Thanks...but no thanks." He said somewhat sadly. Teague looked up at Jack. "I'm sorry Merrington but I guess I belong here, this is my home...after-all, and blood is thicker than water...and food." He sighed the last bit his resolve wavered for a moment and then he heard Arabella and Valerie behind the door. "HA!" Arabella cried, "TEN SHILLINGS! PAY UP!" "DAMN HIM!" Valerie shouted, some-what evilly, but before Jack could speak again Teague launched himself to Jacks side, hugging him possessively and ruffling his hair. "THAT'S ME BOY! GET BACK TO YOUR SHIP NAVY SCUM I WIN!" Jack was surprised that Teague's cool calm and collected manor had actually been broken. "Jack if that's what you want, then I wish you the best." Merrington turned to Teague, "You better treat him right, if not, watch your back. Jack if you need anything don't be scared to ask." Faye cocked his hat and then turned back to Jack, "And...I think you'd make a great naval officer." Then, before Teague could find one of his other concealed weapons, Merrington left. Once Faye had gone Jack stood up facing Teague just as he began to walk away. "But there's one condition...I'm not living here with this mad and murderous family any more. I've been in worse danger here in two weeks than two years of fighting giant snakes with three heads, left foot Louis and captain Torrents." Teague turned. "It would be nice to get some work done in peace...and to be able to concentrate without someone killing someone every five minutes." He sighed. "So...what d'ya say, just me you and the dogs." Teague sighed realising he had to make a choice, Jack...or the rest of the family, he thought of Mcfleming's questionable cookery skills and Mabletrude's alarming prophecies, "Deal." He agreed. 


End file.
